


In Your Soul I'm Standing by

by fromlovetolust



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromlovetolust/pseuds/fromlovetolust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dennis always wears a little bit of foundation and mascara. he wants to try something new and he drags mac along with him<br/>Based on a prompt i thought of: "imagine if dennis wanted to have eyeshadow and didn't know what would look best for him so he brought mac with him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Soul I'm Standing by

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based off the lyric "but in your soul, i'm standing by" in standing by pentatonix. 
> 
> the italics were a flashback if that wasn't clear. 
> 
> i wrote this after rewatching The Aluminium Monster vs Fatty Mcgoo and thought about what if dennis wanted more makeup and such. this just progressed as i talked about it to a friend. it's in spirit of the new season and how i've been rewatching seasons 1-10 throughout the entire christmas break. And imo i think it's obvious ive never gone into a cosmetic store lmao i tried

11:37

On a Friday

Dennis has always been made fun of using makeup, especially by the gang. He always uses a little bit of foundation and mascara. It made his cheekbones pop and the features of his eyes enhanced. But now he wanted to use eyeshadow but it had to be subtle. He wanted to bring Mac, he wasn't sure what shade would match his skin. It wasn't trouble to bring him, Mac has helped him pick mascara before, even though it took him a lot of convincing.

 

//

 

_1:40_

_On a Sunday_

_‘Just come on go with me to the makeup store.’_

_‘No, I’m tough, guys don’t go to makeup stores.’_

_‘Shut the fuck up Mac and your hyper masculinity. Your favourite actors have to get makeup done on them all the time, so stop making yourself a dumbass and just come with me.’_

_Mac stayed in place._

_‘Okay I’ll go myself.’_

_Mac walked closer to him, ‘Fine.’ Mac agreed since Dennis had to be right since he was always right._

 

_//_

 

12:01

On a Friday

They went to a mall in which there would be makeup stores. Dennis told Mac he usually goes to a drugstore to buy Covergirl or some shit. Mac didn’t listen to any of the stores or brands Dennis mentioned.

They were walking and Mac seen the store that had his name in it, MAC. It was like it was a calling from God himself. A sign from him.

“Dennis, we got to go in there!” Mac pointed to the store.

“That shit is expensive Mac.” Dennis brushed it off, he just wanted to get shit done. He was like Charlie whenever they go shopping, they get distracted by items so easily.

“This has my name in it, I’m going in.” Dennis followed Mac into the store.

 

When they enter the store, Dennis finds himself lost in the lipstick section. They had beautiful matte colours, all of them made you pop. Usually the ones available at the drugstore are bland as shit, these were gorgeous. Mac on the other side was searching an eyeshadow shade that would match Dennis’ skin and would look subtle. He found one that was called Brule and had a soft creamy beige tone and it was perfect.

 

“Hey, I found this!” Mac walked to Dennis who was putting multiple lipstick shades on his hand. He looked up and nodded, he wiped off the 6 shades that was on his hand.

“I’m going to buy these two along with that. “ He brings two shades, one red shade called Everyday Diva and the other shade was pinkish and was called Please Me.

“Lipstick? Isn’t that like too feminine bro?”

“No no, Mac you aren’t getting it. It makes my lips fuller and more people will want to experience what it’s like to kiss me. Then they’ll want to kiss me more. You’ll see. It’s just you don’t get girls a lot that’s all.”

“I get girls!” Mac got angry like he usually does with the tiniest things.

Dennis ignored his tantrum and brought the products to the counter and bought them. They drove back to the apartment and Dennis went straight to his bathroom to try his new products with Mac judging on how they look.

  


Mac followed Dennis into his bathroom that was installed in his bedroom since he got the master bedroom.

“You’re judging alright? I don’t want you putting it on, you’ll fuck it up.” He reached for his brush.

“I won’t fuck up, just let me try putting it on.” Dennis shrugged and let him put it on.

“Just don’t fuck up.” He was wary but he knew that Mac hated disappointing Dennis so he knew that he would try his best. He had the lipstick on and it suited him well.

Mac had to get closer to his face, a position he didn’t get a lot. He always had urges to kiss him, tons of them and 80% of the time, he resisted. The other 20, he either tried and failed or tried and Dennis allowed it. He kept glancing at Dennis’ red lips. The bastard was right, they did look fuller and he wanted to kiss him. Mac put the brush aside and leaned in to kiss Dennis. It’s a slow kiss that pulls apart eventually. Then the kiss continues in Dennis’ bed.

 

//

 

The gang always teased Dennis about him wearing makeup and now Mac didn’t understand that perspective. His skin looks like it glows, his cheekbones look even more denser, all his features that make him look Godly are enhanced with the makeup and he approves. He walked into the bar and Charlie, Dee and Frank are talking about whatever they talk about.

“Are those lipstick marks?” Dee first asks as Mac walks up to a part of the gang.

“What?”

“You got red lipstick all over your neck bro. Did you not notice?” Charlie and Dee chime in at the end. Mac slapped a hand against his neck. He didn’t notice, he forgot about the red lipstick. Dennis has a thing about leaving hickeys on your neck or chest so his neck and chest is filled with smudged red stains despite him claiming he doesn’t do that shit.

“Uh shit, guess not.”

He washes it off in the bathroom but he knows that Dennis didn’t regret last night. He didn’t but then again he’s been silently waiting for that moment for over 15 years. He banged his best friend in Dennis’ bed which is always being filmed so now he probably has a sextape of him and Dennis. _Shit_.


End file.
